User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ I understand completely. This will be the last time I nominate The Blood Keeper (I had already nominated it before we discussed any of this). Thank you for taking the time to talk with me. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 19:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your response on the behalf of my friends. While I understand your concern, I did speak with lolskeletons about it. He too didn't want the three of us nominating one anothers pastas, but after explaining the situation in detail, he said he would let it slide. The pastas that we nominate, we do truly believe deserve pasta of the month, regardless of who wrote them. That is why we keep nominating them. I personally don't believe this is harming the polls in any way. Users will always vote for the best of the given choices. So far the pastas in question have not won, and they won't until they are the best of the bunch. If they truly don't deserve the title, they will never win. A nomination is an opinion, but a win is an actual agreement from a large group of people. It is up to the community to decide and that is why said nominations could never "deface" PotM. If your decision remains the same, then so be it. We still appreciate your response and we thank you for lifting the bans. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 18:23, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I noticed that you banned users pokemongreen3867 and mikeatetheworld. Those 2 users, as well as myself, all live in the same house and use our accounts on the same computer. I've explained this to lolskeletons and the IP address block has since expired. We will now each be using different IP addresses. Also, none of us asked each other to nominate each other's pastas. It is true that we know each other and this is why we know each other's pastas, but we never asked one another to nominate. We do remind each other on the 1st of the month to nominate and then we do so, sometimes in succession to get it out of the way, so I understand how it may have looked. Anywho, after a very long discussion with Skelly, he said we could continue to nominate the very same pastas. He just said to talk to you about appealing the account bans. I hope we won't have anymore trouble when we nominate, and the 3 of us apologize for the confusion. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 22:14, January 6, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete my story LexiBug (talk) 23:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC)lexibug why did you delet my story? ShadowLord13 (talk) 03:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC)ShadowLord13 Iv'e noticed on your talk page that that the only people who leave you messages are people asking why yoou deleted their stories. As a change i would actualy like to show my appreciation to you to all the magnificent creepypastas you have made Ravagerofrepent (talk) 11:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello. My story was recently deleted and I don't want to be like everyone and ask why (it obviously wasn't very good XD) but is there anything I can do to improve it? I read the linked guide but didn't find it too terribly helpful, and I really want to improve my writing. Thanks. Adman1599 (talk) 23:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi I want to make my creepy pasta better I have already wrote a different version on note pad but can I upload it? thx for the help Surely I'm allowed to remove warnings once the problem has been corrected?? SMILE DARN YA SMILE (talk) 02:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but do I press new section? Srry againNatural gta hunter (talk) 02:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) To make a deletion appeal sorry if this is getting annoying should I talk about this to another admin? Okay, Thank you for the tips. I'll edit my story in order for it to meet the guidelines. After existing it, do I just repost it or is there a process I would have to go through to get it approved after being removed? Adman1599 (talk) 12:46, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Just wanting to know why Full House story got deleted CrowOtaku (talk) 16:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) CrowOtaku Hey, just wanted to thank you for deleting my story. Turns out I forgot my summary AND my tags! Silly me! Thanks for fixing that up...Unless that is not the reason. If it is not, then please tell me what it is :P --SBproductions12 (talk) 19:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the warning I will stop immediately --CreatureOfNightmares Road of Recurrence Hi Empy! I came to your profile to explain to you that my pasta, "Road of Recurrence" is actually, despite it's initial appearance, a theory pasta. It stems from my thoughts about death and the afterlife, though it's not very apparent until the end of the pasta. Just in case you don't remember, the reason I'm telling you this is because you removed "Theory" from it's categories. I hope you understand what I mean. Have a nice day. :P ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:05, December 21, 2014 (UTC) School sux Can we have School Sux now? I didn't count but I'm pretty sure the goal of eleven threads on the WW has been reached. Please? >Insert puppy image here.< Sykokillah (talk) 21:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Here's a list: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408156 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407139 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408673 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408086 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408266 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408963 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408350 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407967 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:409283 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:409222 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408375 These may not be all of them and I'm still planning on giving more (I only gave 3 out of those) reviews so we might even reach the 15 mark. Sykokillah (talk) 21:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, as long as I'm getting School Sux. Sykokillah (talk) 21:59, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :You monster! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Empyreallnvective, I appreciate you stopping by to welcome me here and link me the site rules :) At this present moment I cannot think of anything I require assistance with, but I do appreciate your generosity :) I'm actually often on this site reading pastas, I made my profile/account so I can tell people just how much they terrified me XD I do hope you are well and I wish you a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays depending on your preference. Keep safe during the holiday period :) Kind regards, Mutterings. (Apologies, I forget how to sign my name, it's something like **** lol, I'm working on it XD) I am fixing the story now ok ShadowLord13 (talk) 18:51, December 23, 2014 (UTC)ShadowLord13 Ok you know what, close the damn story, you want to be an ass and assum shit then alright. I told you why and all you carea about is grammar this amd grammar that, you dont hear reason you only want what you want. I have intentions on editing my story but appearntly me being human and not a grammar nazi like you is a problem. I asked for others opinons so i could improve ita nd im being drilled on it being a JTF story when its not, then you come in as a grammer nazi and assum shit, then close it with out me having a word, well you know what then take the whole thing down. you only read what you wanted, ignoing the fact i stated i have dyslixa and that grammar was an issue for me. But hey what ever right? We cant all be perfect so we get told off and ban. I wonder if stephen king had this much trouble with grammar nazis, trying to get help and opinions only to have them be insulted and then ban with out having a final word. Tayuski (talk) 20:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually, i did work on the story after it was deleted the first time. I tried the best i could and i honestly did only post it again to ask for help but i was pissy after hearing the same shit. I know my grammar needed work i was asking help on it then when i read that someone assumed it was a JTK and didnt actually read the story that pissed me off more, then you came in with all the grammar stuff. Like i said, i did try, i went throw the whole thing to try and fix it the best i could and now yoru assuming i havent worked on it since it was deleted the first time? i can always get the one i posted the first time and you can see just how worse that was one as well then tell me i didnt do shit. I was fine until all the comparing shit happen then you come in and close it while you assum on my actions.Tayuski (talk) 21:19, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh I see, thank you very much for clarifying that! :D I'll be sure to check our the link you provided, I do love a good pasta :D Much appreciated o/ Mutterings (talk) 00:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND, STOP THIS SHIT! I CAN MAKE AS MANY ACCOUNTS AS I WANT! I would like to apologies for my actions, i was stressed and annoyed. Not that it gives me an excites and im not trying to make one. Im not lieing though when i said i tired to fix it on my own i know you and others where helping me with the spelling and grammar but it just stressed me out more trying to figure it out. I know i was in the wrong and again im sorry. As for why i havent fixed my story is simply because i am having alot of issues in my personal life currently and with all the errors my fail story has in it.. i just dont have the time for it, i came off in a bad way and it was uncalled for. Again, i apologies. Have a nice holiday.Tayuski (talk) 05:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I was just wondering as to the specific reasons behind the deletion of my pasta. Thanks. Syme1984 (talk) 07:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Empy It's been a few months since Resident Devir left the rollback team. His name is still on the css here, can you remove that? Thx Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 09:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Workshop I made a micropasta to showcase an example of talent, and I can't submit it to the Writers Workshop for feedback. Why is this? I click the submit button but nothing happens, the page doesn't even load or refresh.Alstinson (talk) 18:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll try posting it one more time, then I'll try one of your ideas. Thanks.Alstinson (talk) 18:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding user pages Hey, Just thought I'd let you know, the User DeeReeve (who is currently blocked for vandalising SKELETONS' user page) also vandalised WatcherAzazel's page. IDK if this changes his ban or not, but I undid the vandalism. On to my actual question, is it OK to edit other people's user pages if you're undoing vandalism? If not, I sincerely apologise for doing so. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:54, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Permission to Upload Pasta? I wanted to upload a poem titled "Dread" to this site. However, there previously was a deleted CP of that title, so I don't know if I'm allowed to upload my poem or not. Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 13:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the tips, I appreciate it! Knight of Cydonia (talk) 23:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Tyber Zann Hey, Empy, Happy Holidays! You see, I was walking through the local museum the other day when I found this Creepypasta that was in Wall o’ Text form. You know, the kind that looks really ugly and isn’t acceptable here? Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if you could come over and take it down for me. It’s called Rosetta Stone. I’ve attached a picture of it below. Thanks man, and have a great day! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to edit my pasta but I can't edit it, it gives me a error, what can I do? (MikiNamine) i should be un banned. I was banned for roleplaying? I photoshopped a pic of herobrine in a closet and it was an obvious joke. How is this roleplaying? I think you should have given me at least a warning after i posted it to stop. It wasn't even roleplaying and i think i should be un banned. Hello. Please can i have a reason why VVVVVVVV Prototype was deleted? Thank you. Gumballlover (talk) 21:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello. I have a question. Why was my page VVVVVVVV Prototype deleted? Thanks in advance. Gumballlover (talk) 21:32, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons - IMPORTANT BEFORE creating new emoticons please read the top of MediaWiki:Emoticons for instructions. Thank you! Shining-Armor (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Category to be removed from blog post Have fun. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 23:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) FUCK YOU, YA PIECE OF SHIT CUNT! GO EAT A BIG FLOPPY DONKEY DICK. NO ONE ON THIS FUCKING WIKI REALLY LIKES YOU, THEY'RE JUST SCARED OF YOU CUZ UR A BULLY AND A COCK SUCKING DICK BITCH! FUCK YOU AND YOUR DOGS AND YOUR MOM! :Aww, baby's first butthurt rage. It's adorable. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:27, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I found another blog with a wrong category. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 23:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) And I expect breakfast in bed every morning for a month. We should get our wishes at about the same speed. :P WatcherAzazel (talk) 01:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Advertising in Blog Posts? Is advertising like this blog post allowed? 'Cause it seems like this post is just spam. Underscorre - Talk to me 11:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Stupid Question Ok I think I'm just really stupid but.... where can I post a pasta...?Meranox (talk) 13:29, December 29, 2014 (UTC) OK thanks for the answer, i'll do that then Meranox (talk) 14:03, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Guess what? THERE'S MOOOOORE! [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 19:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Someone's a bit fussy... You are the most pathetic excuse for a person I've ever "met." Not in real ife of course, luckily. You suck more balls than a horny vaccum cleaner, and I hope you realize this. Also, you called me "adorable" and I'm a child. SEX OFFENDER! WE GOT A SEX OFFENDER OVER HERE. CALL CHRIS HANSEN, THIS MAN WANTS TO PUT HIS FINGER IN MY ASS! Sorry for posting that thread to the workshop, and wasting your time in the process. Do you know where I could post my question at? --M-S-D-30 (talk) 03:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help, hope you have a happy New Year. Thanks for the advice Emp! I guess I missed that section... whoops. Anyways, thanks and have a good night! :) Aeternum Nox (talk) 05:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey did you delete "The Singing House" because the writer requested it to be deleted? Kroney-2 (talk) 20:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:More like Rosetta Clone'd Thanks for having such a great sense of humor about that little gag. When I was first deciding on who to prank, I considered LOLSKELETONS. With all due respect, that guy is so serious and machine-like, he'd probably break into my museum and start smashing the stone with the Banhammar in the name of Wikia. I'm glad we can laugh about these things. Happy New Year, have a good one! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure it'll be safe with you. You have such a sound mind! I'm too scared to prank LOLSKELETONS. But I really should get over that fear. Maybe while your out'' totally not sneaking into a museum Mission Impossible style'' I'll creep up on Skelly and poke him while he sleeps. Think he'll get a kick out of that? Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) What's that? I can't hear you while I'm putting on my balaclava. Don't worry! I trimmed my fingernails! I'll be as gentle as a summer breeze on the wings of the majestic butterfly that is LOLSKELETONS! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:54, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year Hey, Empy. I just wanted to let you know that I’m hosting a New Year blog on the Wiki this year. I’m cracking open the finest wine on this one, you see. If you want to come visit when you’re done in the museum, it can be found here. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! I was wondering...whenever I try posting new Creepypasta's, the website doesn't let me. One of the stories I tried posting didn't post and I received a message saying: "You might have used a character: !@#$%^&*" Does the Creepypasta Wiki website not allow you to use exclamation points? Hey, I realize you are busy with all you do here. However, over this past year, you have been a big help to me. You've given me tips on things here and there, read and edited my stories and deleted a one or two when they really were bad. Thanks for everything! I'm currently penning out a story which I feel is actually pretty good. Others who have read it liked it (What little I posted so far). It was supposed to be a novella. I'm at 10,000 words in and have just begun to scratch the surface of the story. If you could take some time to read it and critique it, It would really be a big help to me. I'm looking foreward to completing it. I ask that you read it as an editor. If you happen to think it's creepypasta worthy, awesome! It's a Detective Noir story set in modern times. My writing style changes gradually. It's rough but I did the best I could to fix gramatical and spelling errors before posting it. Post is "Novel length pasta. 10,000 words in. Barely scratching the surface. hows it going?" Working title is: "Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the Hatchetman" Thanks for your time and keeping us honest. Thank you! You have shown me that I have no skill in writing a creepypasta by deleting EVERY single one I have written so far. I can finally see I have no hopes in writing field Thanks again for your feedback Sgy0003 (talk) 20:20, January 1, 2015 (UTC)sgy0003 Oh, my apologies on the regional spelling. I did not realize it was spelled differently elsewhere TeknoVagrant (talk) 20:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) TeknoVagrant Talk Page The talk page for this site is a bit horrifying to be honest. It might do better with this type of Message Wall. It would definitely make replying to massages a lot easier. SilentRanger (talk) 21:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Thank you so much for the helpful tips you've been giving me I really appreciate it I'm learning so much about this amazing community and I will continue to edit and try to help make this community even better Happy Nightmares --CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 00:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares I have a question you have an answer So When I do the thing for a couple of pastas I've seen are knock offs or not "up to standards" af you guys decide that its not going to be deleted will I get "Banned"? Sweet Nightmares CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 00:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares The Sad Truth As an administrator, you can only do so much. It's not like you can stop me from making new e-mails or changin IP's. It's me, RocketCombo, the guy you banned MONTHS ago. I was Cinnamontoastcrunchguy, Sceptileli, Empyrealisajerk, etc. Maybe you could write a CreepyPasta about this, call it "ADMINS." The story of a 40 something year old chatroom admin, arguing with a child online. It's not like your stories are any scarier than what I've just described. •✞_✞• Your da best Ok thank you I wont use it unless its really really bad or violates the rules :) Sweet Nightmares CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 01:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares Possible Admin application? am I able to apply to be a site administrator? Could you tell me how to add all of my stories to my users page? Don't take this as offensive...just a question Well I'm new here, and I just was trying to help my friend TheCreator14 add tags to his pasta so it would be easier to find his stories. However, my question is...why did you delete my story Dysania? I mean, I know it was short and all, but there are many shorter stories on this wikia, and for it to be a cliche, would make a whole bunch of pastas on here be deleted as well. So could you just send me a message regarding the reasoning behind this act? Thank you NightmareCreator12 (talk) 21:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC)NightmareCreator12 Hey, sorry to waste your time, but I'd like to know what caused this deletion. I've taken other peoples' advice and put it in writers workshop. Just tryin' to become a better pasta writer :P BTW, love your pastas, especially A Night in the Hospital! Keep up the good writing!Moblie707 (talk) 01:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the helpful hints, that DOES look better. Alstinson (talk) 07:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) deleted story? I'm confused on why my story was delted. Sorry if I am bothering you.SilentDecapitation (talk) 08:13, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Yeah... Pasting from word can be a pain :P (Sure you already knew that). My passion comes from writing and I hate to see when (potentially) quality material goes to waste. I'll go straight to getting this fixed so your job becomes 1% less painful as I think it is :) .Moblie707 (talk) 08:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Raaawr HellO, I have another question I would like to ask...I was wondering where on the page I would go to post a story... CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 19:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares P.S I eat babies The irony Lol the hilarious part is I accidentally uploaded the wrong one :D oops haha CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 19:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) hi i was wondering why my story (Float) was deleted? thanks. Domo502 (talk) 23:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) WW? Hello May I have the link to the writers workshop in having trouble finding it... Thanks CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 23:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Question hey EmpyrealInvective i have a question about my pastacan i use Batman as my main protagonist Coltonjj17 (talk) 00:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC)Coltonjj17 Thanks Thanks Empyreallnvective for the info and also i have just re written my story and wanted to see if it was all good now so here it is Coltonjj17 (talk) 00:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC)Coltonjj17 I don't remember it looking like that, It was called article listing or something like that. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 18:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) So I can just post it and be done? Help ;-; Hey! (I feel dumb) I haven't been on this site for a long time so I have lost all of my knowledge of it. I wanted to post a comment on spinoff appeal, but I don't remember how :s Could you please boost my memory, thanks. ^-^ EDIT: Thanks for the advise. It still doesn't work for me though, must be my computer. I don't think it is a spinoff, so I might risk posting it. (Unless there is another way to get you guys to check it.) Godlypopo (talk) 19:09, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Um, so I finished but It's not letting me publish. It's telling me it's aborted by an extension hook. Do you know what I should do? ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 19:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Inquiry I'll cut to the chase, Empy - sarcasm or rudeness is not being implied, by the way. Why was my pasta, "Lipstick", deleted? It might be because I'm new, but the guidelines didn't really help me, as none of the rules seemed to correlate with my pasta at all. Furthermore, "The Polished Man" hasn't been deleted, and I'm pretty sure that both stories were written in a similar fashion. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm raging, but it is all a little puzzling. I'm posting this here because I didn't know how to on the ban-redirection page (I hope this is the right way to sign.) Baron Brixus (talk) 22:19, January 4, 2015 (UTC) If you're an admin, why can't you just leave my story the way it is, without deleting it? My story is fine, there are next to no grammatical errors, and we shouldn't have to butcher our writing just to conform to the strict rules of creepypasta. This is just ridiculous. Spam Comments? Are comments like those recently added by User:CmPuke101 allowed? Because they seem to just be spammy and irrelevant to the stories they are placed on. Underscorre - Talk to me 23:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I usually don't mess with the categories unless I'm adding new ones. Is there any way that I'm accidently deleting categories when I make my grammar edits or add new categories? Thanks for the help. Stonepony (talk) 03:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Leedle Lee Hai. Simba and Bitter's name are still yellow on the CSS. Simba got demoted, and Bitter got promoted. Can you handle that, pls. Thnks. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Wikia.css Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, thanks for checking my story. I know it didn't get published, but that's ok. If at first you don't succeed, try try again. And I did not realize "Suicide" was not a valid category. Oh well, I'm a little messed up anyway. And I totally understand it being a blacklisted subject. That's how everything is nowadays. I wish it could be otherwise. Don't worry, I'm not one to play the pity/sympathy card. I just wanted so say thanks for taking the time to go over my story. I really appreciate it. I understand that being an admin on a huge site like this is hard work. Sorry if I wasted your time. Skyler Kenway (talk) 03:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete my pasta? why did delete my pasta? it's my first time so tell me The Storyteller 2000 (talk) 05:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC) thanks okay thanks for telling me i knew something was wrong i may have to look up the rules for writing creepypastas again please tell me if any of my future stories have problems it's just i don't want to come back and say why did you delete my pasta? it gets very annoying afterwards alright i to rest because i got a headache have a good day Just found a spam blog, it's here. Underscorre - Talk to me 22:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) if there isn't i was wondering if there could be a mode where you could not really delete the creepy pasta but instead make it only accessable by the person who made it. like if the person really liked the pasta and it took a while to make so they can copy it and put it on there pc or if there using a console (im using a wii U) and they can't save it on the system so if they wanted to they could look at the pasta they made online LexiBug (talk) 22:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC)lexibug I think visual. This sounds dumb, but I click on the pencil when I edit the story and it doesn't show if it is source or visual (but it looks like visual). I also use visual when I add pictures to stories. The only time I have messed around with source is on my user page to link a story. When I add categories to stories, I click on the add category button when I am out of the editing page.Stonepony (talk) 00:30, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm new to the wiki and I saw that my story was deleted by you. I was curious as to why you felt it did not meet the community standards and if there where any suggestions you could give me to improve the story in question. Shadowwitch99 (talk) 03:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Just FYI, no one's writing is perfect. <-< You guys should stop deleting stories and give advice instead or get off your lazy stuck up asses and correct the errors yourself! Jesus fucking christ! Is it really that hard? Seriously, the lack of respect for the not as good writers here is making every single mod/ admin look very corrupt. I'd like to say, this site is a piece of shit because of all of this "Waaaaah, you can't write so gud lemme delet urbhard work hur hur!AkioPastacakes (talk) 03:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC)" Give some people a chance, sheesh. You know, Creepypasta wasn't THIS serious when it first started on 4Chan and a few other sites. The meer fact that you guys deny stories just because of a couple of grammical errors and holes in logic is really stupid. Why do you keep stories such as Jeff The Killer up? It's a bit unfair, you people let that cliché story pass but not others that have errors and clichéness. Miss/Mr mod, Are you a real person? All the mods here remind me of spellcheck robots. Thank you and have a nice day, I'm going to join a million other wikias better than this. Oh by the way— If you ban me from this wikia, please take note of the existance of private internet browsers (Mmhmm there are a few that legally change your IP) and new emails, just think about that. Yeah, I'm done here anyways. Do not take this as a threat, because it's not. If you do; You're clearly not the sharpest tool in the shed. Take this truthful slap like a man or whatever you are! No one likes pussies. O3O You should show this to the other mods baby~ Especially that other one who deletes stories for stupid reasons. Oh wait— Did I just address everyone? Whoopsie. Bye! <3 You're a beast. in a positive sense Really, you are! I don't know how you manage to do so many things in here, heh But man, I feel real bad to see you with such a heavy workload. Maybe it's because, well, I have been busy during the last few weeks, but I feel you have been dragging the wikia forward by yourself, mostly. So...maybe some sort of system could be implemented to lighten up the work for you? What I don't know yet is how, exactly, but where there is a will, there's a way, so I figure it could be good to ask if you have an idea that could help here. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:48, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Emp, Hey, I have a question. It's involving a story I'm writing. It's basically a journal of someone who becomes the Seeker for the objects of the Holder's series. I was just curious if this would be considered a spin-off, considering the basis of it. I wasn't entirely sure, so I figured I'd ask. Thanks! Aeternum Nox (talk) 20:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Apology Hey. I don't know if it means anything, but I'm sorry that my brother, Eli, said all those things to you. You probably don't believe that I'm his brother, but please don't stop reading, I assure you, I'm not him! He's only 11 and knows he shouldn't be on sites like this. Look, I know it's hard to be an administrator. I'm an admin on the "Bob's Burger's" wiki on my alternate account. Anyways, when the topic of you came up at our dinner last night, he made it seem like YOU were wrong, but upon reviewing the messages he's sent you, and the ones you've sent him, I now see he was. So, again, I am very sorry. You'll be glad to know he's been grounded from the computer for a few weeks and I took the liberty of changing our IP to static so he can't change it anymore. Even if you don't believe me, I still am very sorry. You may ban this account if you find it necessary, that's the reason I used my alternate as opposed to my original. I probably won't be using this account much after today. Thank you for your time and your serivce as a Peace Corps volunteer. SkullOfaCat(alt) (talk) 04:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC)SkullOfaCat(alt) Not a problem. Have a good one too. SkullOfaCat(alt) (talk) 04:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC)SkullOfaCat Hello! So, my story "Trundle Bed" was deleted, and I can't figure out why, could you tell me why? AlexAndAlfiesPastas (talk) 04:43, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Category Help Hello Empyre. I saw that you recently edited my story Thief. First of all, thanks for the edit. Secondly, I have a question regarding a Category. More specifically, 'History'. My story is set during the French Revolution (a few years later). Can I add the 'History' tag to it? I have read other stories tagged as 'History' and I think mine fits too. But maybe I am wrong. I hope I am asking this in the right place and I am not too much of a bother. MrDupin (talk) 13:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Empy, I just wanted to know if your day was going good today? I hope to talk to you later! bye! Luigifan100 20:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Recently upon review, edit, and a strenuous run through the writers workshop, I at last attempted my deletion appeal. That being said, I couldn't quite figure out how to reply for a possible appeal (The talk page yielded nothing). Am I missing something?Moblie707 (talk) 21:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! That's what I thought I was supposed to do, but I thought editing it without permission would result in some ban. Not the best start on this wiki, to say the least :P I appreciate the assistance! P.S. (God forbid I have to come ask you another ''question, ignore my ignorance. Happy New year!)Moblie707 (talk) 22:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Props Would just like to give them to you. You are a fucking machine. I'd also like to thank you for your work here. You're a fine writer and administrator here; probably the best we have. Proud to have you as one of the elite on the best short horror story site on the internet. AND....self-shaming comments via Travis ''from Travis on my talk page in 3...2...1... ;). Keep up the fine work, friend. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 23:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Empy (God...This guy again) Hopefully this is the last you hear of me. When I finished my deletion appeal, I tried to sign it with the tildes, but it didn't work (Yes I tried it in source edit). While I left my name, time of post, time zone and whatnot, it was deleted within moments of post (Surprise, surprise). I then wept uncontrollably. But no, seriously, I couldn't find the signature button or anything. This wiki seriously frustrates me sometimes, and makes me feel like an old person. Thanks for bearing with me, Moblie707 (talk) 23:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! It takes a devoted admin to follow such follies as mine :). I appreciate the time that you've taken to aid my quests in becoming a better writer, it means the world to me (Oh no, he's going deep again...). Thanks for being a great admin Travis! Best of luck in your ventures, Sincerely, Moblie707 (talk) 00:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Afternoon Stroll page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the article index or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I didn't break any rules, not sure if this is a automated response, but don't make idle threats towards me. No infracture of the rules was made. Don't start nothin' won't be nothin'. Kid. Living Vacant (talk) 03:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Infracture is a word. It's a medical term you've never heard, obvious. Well considering I made a comment on said story, and got a message via you (auto. or not) telling me to look at said rules, which I have. Would imply I broke a rule, no? It's ok, not everyone can be a full blown grammar nazi, and be right, every time. Bud. Living Vacant (talk) 03:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Maybe change your "welcome" message to be less assuming. I just found it odd that it had a set of rules attached, even though it's required to read them prior to joining. It just felt accusing, via the attached story I left a comment on, that came with it.. Anyways. Sleep tight. Don't let the light be filled with dark. -Vacant. Hey, thank you so much for adding the catagory. I totally forgot that I didn't put one in, I'll add more since there's technically at least one more I know the story (Swimming Beauty) could fall under. Again, thank you for the reminder and the time you took out of your day to edit it :) I'd also love to hear feedback if you would consider yourself a critic of writing, but it's not needed. (If you choose to, please keep in mind that constructive criticism is different from teaching considering there are some shitty teachers and ways of teaching, one experience that nearly caused me to stop writing.) Have a fantastic day, keep well. D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 15:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Emp, One more question about the last thing I asked you (The Holder's Series Seekers journal). If it turns out extraordinarily well, would it be ok for me to fill out a Spinoff appeal? Or is that not what it's intended for? Thanks for your time! Aeternum Nox (talk) 21:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Y remove five nights at freddys? Hey man how come u blocked and deleted my post about Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria wtf is wrong with five nights at freddys?! I worked hard on that! I mean y is five nights at freddys not allowed on creepypasta? i think it should be! its creepy! and interesting --BossGamez (talk) 21:33, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Emp, I have the whole series, as well as The Legion's Objects and all related stories, literature, and such. BIt of a Holder's fanatic. I'll keep it up though. It'll probably be incredibly long ( around 550 single-paragraph entries ). I haven't decided how long yet. Thanks for your time Emp, I know you're incredibly busy. Aeternum Nox (talk) 22:26, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Empy. I noticed you corrected an edit made by someone on one of my stories? What did it say? Feedback on my stories, even the ones I post in WW, is so scarce that even trolling attempts are valuable to me to see what kind of reception they have. Cheers, Cyan. CP Staff Training Wiki / Bigredbutton Emp, You're probably getting sick of me. You're just the only Admin I talk to. Not related to The Holder's journal this time. Instead, I found the Creepypasta Staff Training wiki. I saw some... individual vandalized it. I repaired the main page so far... kinda. I removed all the BS they put there, and made it manageable, but I have no idea how it looked before. I'm going to go through each page over the next few days and get it back the best I can. Just thought I'd let ya know. Thanks for reading! Aeternum Nox (talk) 02:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Took care of it. I don't when I will start on the training classes, but for now, just keep an eye out, if you can. That One Freaky Producer Person 02:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC)